Ordinary Destiny 3: Remnants of the Sith
by thewookieesroar
Summary: A person named Raymond Forn is obsessed with re-founding the Sith Empire. He is a collector of all things dark side and has a few secrets. Can Jax and the other Jedi stop a war that will follow his rise?
1. Chapter 1

**Ordinary Destiny Book 3! I am excited to write this story. It takes place in 0 BBY and will have some interesting points to it.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax was at the Republic library looking for some books about Kira's people when a librarian frantically ran towards him.

"Master Sintal! Come quickly!" she said.

Jax ran with her to a computer and he looked at the search records.

"A man has hacked into illegal documents to find out about the Sith Empire, The Sith Empire, Korriban, Darth Sidious, Dooku, and many more just look at it." The librarian said.

"Calm down this is alarming but not the end of the galaxy." Jax said trying to calm the librarian.

"You need to alert the council!" the librarian said.

Jax called the council via Holonet. He watched the librarian scroll through the search findings panicking like a Rancor on Hoth.

"Master Sintal, need us, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master. A librarian has discovered that a man has looked at everything involving the Sith, from Darth Revan to, the type of sand on Korriban…?" Jax said confused at why he cared about the sand.

"He's not a Sith because Sidious didn't have an apprentice. He is a dark side user and a Sith Collector." Mace Windu said.

"We should still be aware of him." Said the aging Plo Koon.

"I agree with Plo, we also need to track him. Do we know his name?" Ahsoka asked.

"Raymond Forn." The librarian said coming up next to Jax.

"We should keep a close eye on Korriban." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll take a team to Korriban." Anakin said.

"No…. Korriban, too dangerous it is, been there I have." Yoda said.

"So were going to let him gain strength and momentum?" Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"We… Have… No… Other… Choice." Ki-Adi Mundi said. Master Mundi was really old and struggled to say his sentence.

"Master Mundi are you ok?" Luminara asked.

"I'm… Fine…" Ki-Adi replied.

"I'll take him down to the medical bay." Ahsoka said putting an arm around the old man and helping him out of the council chambers.

"He's not going to last much longer… Should we start thinking of possible people to take his place?" Luminara said.

"Sad to think it is, a decision to make we have." Yoda said.

"Master Skywalker's son Luke taught me a few things in the training room today. I think he'd be a good candidate." Jax said.

"Luke is strong in the force. Stronger than his father even." Mace Windu said looking at Anakin.

"I agree. He's unpredictable in spars too. I can never really guess what he's going to do next." Anakin said.

"Well were on Holonet, Jax come to the temple and we can talk more." Mace Windu said.

"Will do." Jax said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alliah was almost done with her new government plan. This was her last year in office and she had a plan. She laid the plans out on the table and looked at them.

_Republic Emergency Council:_

_Jedi Council members_

_Supreme Chancellor_

_Vice Chancellor_

_Clone Generals_

_Grand Admiral_

_Best Senators_

Best Senators was a concept Alliah had thought of and got implemented five years ago. She named Padme Amidala, Mon Mothma, and Riyo Chuchi best senators. They were the ones she called on when she needed advice on something. She showed it to Jedi Senator Aayla Secura.

"It looks good to me. I think Master Yoda would approve too. Why do we need an emergency council though?" Aayla asked.

"The Senate takes too long to decide sometimes so I thought we leave the safety issues to the Emergency Council and the political decisions to the Senate." Alliah said.

"Ok. I approve." Aayla said.

"Thank you Master Secura." Alliah said.

"My pleasure Chancellor Sintal!" Aayla said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what is the plan to counter this Dark Sider?" Jax asked.

"Well we need to figure out more about him. If he is possibly Sidious's apprentice we need to know fast." Mace Windu said.

"Look on his private files, Chancellor Sintal will." Yoda said.

"I think we should talk with Jedi Archaeologists too, they will know about some certain artifacts." Jax said.

"Go to the Archaeologists, Jax will." Yoda said.

"Yes master. If I may I would like to leave right now." Jax said.

"Excused, you are." Yoda said pointing to the door.

"Thank you master." Jax said walking out of the door.

"Master Windu, a special job I have for you." Yoda said.

"What Master?" Mace asked.

"Go to the Jedi Archives and search for Raymond Forn, report back after you have found his file." Yoda said.

"I will leave immediately." Mace said.

"This council, dismissed it is." Yoda said.

Mace Windu walked out and took the lift down to the archives. Once there he logged onto a computer and used his VIP to get into restricted civilian files.

"Can I help you Master Windu." Jocasta Nu said.

"How do I look up history about a civilian?" Mace Windu asked.

"Here." Jocasta Nu grabbed the mouse and clicked on a link and entered her password to unlock this.

"Thank you." Mace Windu said.

_Raymond Forn is a Human Male who was the son of a Deathwatch commander. His Mother died when he was born and he chose not to join the Death Watch, he attended the Mandalorian academy for martial arts and literacy.-Mandalorian background check_

_He has been arrested three times and sentenced to a month in prison after trying to fly to Korriban. The second time was plotting a trip to Coruscant with a bomb and the third was trying to buy a Sith Artifact off the black market.-Mandalorian Security Force_

_He is thirty-seven years old and hasn't been seen on Mandalore since the death of General Grievous.-Mandalore Investigators_

Mace sent the file to the Jedi High Council and logged out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax walked up to the head of the Jedi Archaeologists.

"Can I help you Master Sintal?" he said.

"Yes. You can tell me what this is." Jax said holding up a picture of a Sith Artifact Raymond was after.

"That is the Dark Kyber Crystal. Its holder is the ultimate dark power in the universe. It is said to be lost in the ruins of Korriban. Why do you ask?" he said.

"There is a mysterious person who looked up all this stuff on the Republic Archives." Jax answered.

"Wow that's worrying. That crystal is made by Freedon Nadd and people say that Malgus, Revan, and even Emperor Vitate used it in one of their lightsabers at one point. Darth Bane buried it beneath Korriban so that Sith one day would discover it and use it to destroy the Jedi Order." He said.

"Well I will report back to the council. Thank you….?" Jax said waiting for a name.

"Master Vunda." He said.

"Ok well thanks again." Jax said.

"My pleasure Master Sintal." Master Vunda said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well next Chapter Chancellor Sintal will look at Sidious's files. We will also have a wedding between some fan favorites and we will have a Jedi mission to Mandalore to learn of Raymond's past. I hope you enjoyed the start of book 3. **


	2. A New Threat

**Special day for Petro and Katooni. Chancellor Sintal looks through Palpatine's files and we see the council make some discoveries.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax watched the Jedi Master talk on about what marriage meant in the eyes of the Jedi. He couldn't help but wonder if he and Kira could do this too. He watched as the priest ended and clapped when Petro and Katooni kissed each other.

"That's awesome they got married!" Kira yelled to Jax.

"Yeah." Jax yelled back.

He was so happy that the two had finally gotten married. He watched Petro and Katooni walked up to him and Kira.

"Thanks for coming you guys!" Katooni said hugging them.

"I mean it's about time! I was wondering when this would happen." Jax said laughing.

"Hey we beat you to it so don't be talking." Petro shot back laughing.

"I'll give you that one Petro." Kira said enjoying the conversation.

"Thanks again for enduring these five hours of dancing, sitting down and listening to Jedi Masters talk, and all the other stuff." Katooni said.

"Our pleasure. Jax has a council meeting so we have to go but we'll see you soon." Kira said.

"Ok see ya later." Petro said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alliah sat looking through Palpatine's files. She couldn't see anything out of order. She then noticed a folder that was locked and needed the password of the Chancellor. She inputted "Republic928rg827r202yh29" into the computer and the folder unlocked.

"Found anything have you?" Yoda said sitting on the chair.

"A private folder of notes to himself." Alliah replied.

"Hmmmm…. Useful that could be." Yoda said.

"It says "Inform Darth Forn of his mission to Korriban and its purpose." Alliah said.

"Sounds like our Sith Collector, a truth Sith he is." Yoda said.

"We have been forwarded a holo transmission that Clone Intelligence apparently hacked into just moments ago." Alliah said pressing the play button.

"Darth Forn. We report that the Jedi Archaeologists have left Korriban. We have built an entire city and the fleet is ready." A Zabrak said.

"I trust you know what you're up against. The Jedi are more skilled and powerful than you think." Raymond said.

"Yes Master. We will not disappoint you." A Togrutan said.

"If you do, a severe punishment will follow. Dark Council dismissed." Raymond said.

The transmission ended and Alliah and Yoda just sat there.

"A dangerous situation we are in." Yoda said.

"Yes. I will move ships and troops to the surrounding sectors immediately." Alliah said.

"Go, I need to. Tired I am." Yoda said.

"Ok goodbye master Yoda." Alliah said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alliah was sitting in her office when her holonet rung and she answered.

"Chancellor Sintal I'm glad you could pick up…. I am Darth Forn and I have a couple of demands or else this prisoner dies!" Raymond said putting his lightsaber next to Jar Jar's throat.

"And what are these demands Raymond?" Chancellor Sintal said a little annoyed.

"IT'S DARTH FORN. My demands are simple. Don't support the Jedi in the coming war, never be there allies again, and kill. Them. ALL!" He said.

"I'll have you know Ray Forny that I am the chancellor of the Second Galactic Republic and I will not stand for demands from a terrorist group. Second, my son is a Jedi Master so no I will not stop supporting them. You can die in hell for all I care!" Alliah said to him.

"Off with the head then." Raymond said.

"No no mesa gooda foyo youna. " Jar Jar yelled.

Raymond cut off his head ending his screaming.

"Killing a retired senator doesn't bother me Dark Jedi…" Alliah said taunting him.

"Well then its war." Raymond said ending the transmission.

"Tough luck huh." Jax said surprising his mother.

"That guy is a bitch…" Alliah said.

"He has a total of twenty Sith in his order so he is nothing to worry about. But this," Jax said handing his mom a datapad, "is a problem."

"Two Million Sith Troopers…. Not too bad... We could beat them." Alliah said.

"They are about two times better than a clone so Jedi Troopers are what we'll need." Jax said.

"Yeah. We are currently producing Twenty Million so we'll be good." Alliah said.

"Oh I wasn't aware of that. I guess we will be fine. But still, they have the willpower of a Sith so they'll be a match. Aren't we producing Fifty Million Clones too?" Jax asked.

"Around there." Alliah said.

"Ok. I got to go. Bye Mom." Jax said.

"Bye Jax." Alliah said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax walked back to his dorm. He entered a hallway and saw a guy look at him and run.

"Stop!" Jax yelled and started to pursue him. He ran after him and turned the corner and the figure was gone.

"Is something wrong Master Sintal?" said Leia Skywalker from behind him.

"Yes. Take me to your father. I must tell him something." Jax said.

They walked over to Anakin's dorm and rang the buzzer.

"Hi Leia. Hi Master-." Padme began to say.

"Jax please. We are friends." Jax said.

"Ok. Do you need something?" Padme asked.

"I would like to talk to Anakin." Jax said.

"Anakin! Jax wants to talk to you!" she called.

Anakin walked outside and smiled at Jax. He was obviously teaching lightsaber training to Luke because he had a Training Sword in his hand.

"I was walking through the halls when I saw a cloaked figure lurking around the temple. Furthermore I found this on the ground when I was done chasing him." Jax said holding a lightsaber and igniting its crimson blade.

"From my studies while…," Anakin lowered his voice, "I was a Sith that looks like Emperor Vitates lightsaber."

"That's why I came to you. Do you know where this could have possibly been found?" Jax said.

"In the lower levels of… Korriban!" Anakin said realizing what was going on.

"And what is happening on Korriban?" Jax said.

"A new Sith Empire." Anakin said.

"We have been deceived this whole time. Palpatine wasn't making an empire I would have been a part of his Sith Empire." Anakin said.

"We need to act quickly. I fear we don't have much time." Jax said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well that is chapter 2 and sorry it is out so late I have been so busy lately with Hockey and School that I can't find time to write but I can write now. Next chapter the council will decide a plan but will it be quick enough to stop an attack on Yavin? Also we will see a new Chancellor be elected now that Chancellor Sintal's nine year terms are over. Also I didn't make Petro and Katooni's wedding long because most of the wedding was over and it was time to go anyways.**


End file.
